


Strings Attached

by GirlNextDoorHitchcockBlonde



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Unbeta'd, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlNextDoorHitchcockBlonde/pseuds/GirlNextDoorHitchcockBlonde
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones are great at pushing each other away under the guise of protecting one another, but they're still friends, right? Friends who can't seem to stay away from one another, friends who sometimes hook up...no strings attached.[This is inspired by a tumblr ask to girlnextdoorhitchcockblonde the reply to which will be the link to the first chapter. This story is unbeta'd so...please forgive the mistakes.Notes found at the end!]





	1. Acquaintances

The break up had been brutal, if ever there was a divide between North and South sides, this was the best representation of the last string snapping, the two people who had held their heads over the incoming avalanche finally letting it take them down and separate them, swimming upstream with no rest was exhausting and that's what it felt like trying to protect each other when they were both too stubborn to actually accept help. At least the separation was physical, not having to see one another hurt but it was certainly easier than trying to be civil when they were both nothing but a pile of broken pieces pretending they were okay.

That was until Jughead and his gang had to join Riverdale High making everyone’s lives just a little more complicated.

When everyone had found out about the change about to take place, Jughead and Betty had met up at Pop's, after all, they were friends; that had been decided over burgers and fries dipped in milkshakes, fake smiles and pain well hidden behind hard eyes that used to hold nothing but adoration for one another. They were friends who had just gotten busy with new lives, that was certainly why they hadn't really talked in a while, it had nothing to do with avoiding one another...not at all. The problem was that saying the word was very different than acting on it. They had always been friends and now neither of them remembered how to do it.

When school began, so did their game without either of them noticing. from Jughead's first day back at Riverdale High, he was ready to kill someone. It had now only been a few weeks and he was sure he was losing his hair from how many times he combed his hand through it looking at her laugh at Reggie’s jokes, a hand on his bicep and wave at people down the hall, never really meeting his eyes on the hall for more than a second and certainly never approaching him, but the thing that really drove him mad most of all the way she walked around in her River Vixen uniform, absolutely unaware that eyes from every direction followed her every move. Jughead wanted to crack the skulls of those who looked, who treated her like a beautiful object and not the complex, brilliant, gorgeous person she was. He hated that he looked too, swearing the skirt had gotten shorter, if that was even possible.

In turn, Betty was also being driven crazy by him, “I can’t do this.” Betty huffed sitting next to Veronica during lunch and playing with the salad in front of her, unwilling to even try the cafeteria greens and rubbing the back of her neck, “I can’t avoid him forever, we have most of classes together V! And...I don’t want to avoid him!” She wasn’t being herself, she rarely complained, it was bad form and she knew better, but every time she dared look at him, the only person who had ever _really_ helped her, he was smiling at Toni or laughing at something Sweetpea said and punching his arm.

He was never looking at her and it hurt because...well, because if she was honest with herself, she missed him. She missed his soft touch on her knee, the way he grabbed her hands when they curled into painful fists, the way he smiled at her, his eyes crinkling on the sides, his teeth flashing in a sheepish, almost shy way as if he was learning to smile with her and for her. She missed his lips and the way his strong arms held her firmly against his body when they fell asleep together and that lonesome curl that always fell on his eyes. She missed his encouraging words, literary and film quotes and fuck it-she missed ALL of him. Being honest with herself sucked because it was clear as day that he didn't miss her at all.

“Then don’t.” Veronica replied simply with a shrug while she examined her nails, too taken with some sappy song Archie was playing uncaring that Betty was suffering and that sappy songs weren’t helping one bit. Betty sighed and for the first time since the Serpents had moved schools, she looked back at their table and actually found him looking back. With a smile she gave Jughead the smallest and shyest of waves, her heart hammering against her chest, yeah...she missed him.

Jughead was stunned at having been caught staring, he was too shocked to hold back the natural and real smile he always had around Betty and waved back and for a second, the world didn’t exist and everything was as it always should have been, until he noticed Betty’s face fall and look to the ground before turning away from him. Not three seconds later, Toni was sitting next to him, tiny shorts and pink hair making her the antithesis of Betty, Jughead sighed, letting his own face fall into neutrality and turned back to the table of Serpents waiting for him to answer a question he clearly hadn't heard.

That was how it started, but then...it didn’t stop. Small waves during lunch turned to smiles, turned to hellos, and the air was always stifling around them. They found each other’s eyes between classes, and often forgot to breathe or think or listen to the people around them while they looked at one another from across the hall.

That went on for weeks, but on a particularly bad day when Betty’s anger towards her mother gave her all the fuel and courage she needed to be rebellious she approached the serpents’ table, hands in fists, nails digging into her palms. “Jug...head. Can I talk to you?” She spoke to his back at first, but he turned as if to make sure he had really heard her angelic voice.

Jug stood so quickly that had the bench not been screwed to the floor it would have fallen. They walked quietly to a corner too far from tables for anyone to overhear, aware that people from both sides of town were staring at the couple-non-couple. 

“Did you like it?” She asked out of the blue, knowing it wasn’t what she was supposed to say, but there it was, “The striptease...was it okay?” It felt like forever since that night, but her voice still wavered, and her nails nearly broke skin now as she did everything she could not to turn and run. 

“What? Betty...it’s not right you’re-”

“Just answer, Jug, please.” She begged, she had already heard all of this from him, it wasn’t right, she was just a teen, she shouldn’t have done that in front of adults-or  _anyone that wasn’t him_  he’d thought but never spoken that last part. She didn’t care, if she was just a teen and shouldn’t do that, he was just a teen and shouldn’t be in charge of gang, but they had made choices.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. It was...” He swallowed thickly his eyes turning darker, “I’ve dreamt about it every night since.” He admitted, glad his leather would offset his blush. 

“How does the dream end?” Her voice was so small he nearly didn’t hear her, 

“Betty...” He sighed, he wasn’t one to be crude, but how was he supposed to hold back? He was just a teenage boy after all.

“If it ends like mine, then I don’t want to do that with anyone else, Jug.” She blushed, and didn’t hide it, what was the point? “But you’re...walking around in your leather and I try not to look, I really do, you’re not mine to look at anymore, I know that-I...” She looked at her feet, resolve slipping, “I know that.” She took a deep breath and looked up, “I want to do it. With you. No strings attached...if you still want me. Just to...I want my first time to be with someone I trust, I guess.” 

The pause was heavy, Jughead’s eyes hard and sad all at the same time. It was clear he was fighting himself and Betty took a step back, suddenly feeling like a bucket of ice had been dropped on her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have...I gotta g-” Betty tried turning but Jughead grabbed her arm and from all around there were gasps and whispers that made Jughead’s hands shoot up, palms out as if to show he hadn’t meant to hurt anyone, avoiding a sure fight with all of Riverdale.

“Can we...talk about this in private?” He finally said, and combed his fingers through his hair in a motion that somehow left the beanie in place.

They had talked in the Blue and Gold offices and it took all they had not to lock the door and push each other around the room until they were fogging up the windows but they had agreed that it had to be at the very least in a private place, and that it couldn't be out of the blue, they both needed at least a little bit of flirting, of _teasing_ and  _foreplay_ the words making them both blush at the discussion they were having. They decided it was best if nobody knew they were doing this, and so the games began. 


	2. Teasing Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their conversation, Betty and Jughead decide to take the teasing seriously, and it gets very, very fun. 
> 
> [Smut ahead!  
> Notes found at the end!]

Things had changed since their conversation in the Blue and Gold office, it was no secret anymore that they wanted each other, but they each had reservations and worries, so they’d decided to wait, to make sure this was the right choice for them, to make sure that this wouldn’t ruin anything even worse than they already had. And so, the teasing began without them even realizing it.

Jughead did it first, he rode his bike to school early enough that he knew Betty would just be arriving, though since his transfer he hadn't been on time once. The sound of the rumbling engine so early in the morning had made her turn and the books she had been hugging to her chest had nearly fallen when Jughead, clad in his usual biker boots, dark jeans, plaid shirt wrapped around his waist, wife beater and leather jacket got off of the black and silver motorcycle with all the ease of a modern Danny Zuko. He had an unlit cigarette between his lips and she swore he took off his helmet in slow motion, shaking out his hair before putting his beanie back on. He gave her a small wave and a wink and Betty licked her lips, telling herself that her knees had gone weak only because she had skipped breakfast. She waved back too quickly and turned to walk into the still empty school to cool off with a splash of water before the day even began. But looking at herself in the dirty bathroom mirror she decided she could play this game too.

“Earth to Betty!” Veronica snapped her out of her thoughts during lunch, "You should actually eat that salad, not stab it until it's green puree." She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, "So, what do you think? I really can't choose!" She said showing Betty a picture of two pairs of shoes that looked nearly identical, Betty, unable to pay attention to much for very long with Jughead's stunt still in mind, pointed at one of the pictures with a reassuring smile though she had no idea what the shoes were even for. She did however, knew better than to ask since Veronica had been talking about them for the whole of their lunch period.

Vixens practiced every other day, but Betty had taken to wearing her uniform more often than strictly necessary with the excuse of practicing after school and she made sure to always accidentally drop something when he was around, having to bend over to grab it. Making his eyes widen and his anger flare when someone made a comment about ‘tapping that’ She wanted him to know she was playing this game too, so after picking up her books or her pen or tying her shoe, she would turn ad wave sweetly at him, each and every time giving him a wink in return. This went on for three whole days before he decided it was his turn.

Jug made sure his leather jacket brushed her arms when he walked past her in the hall between classes with a raised eyebrow that she read as a challenge ‘what are you going to do now?’ and it was the teasing look in his eyes that made her realize that this game was delicious and that she didn't want to stop playing, so it continued. 

A wink in one class, a lick of lips in retaliation, stretching and letting a skirt ride up thighs, hanging out around his bike with oil stained hands, short shorts, tight shirts, and so much blushing from both parties. Betty spent whole classes trying to cool herself off by thinking of horrible things (dead fish, dirty dogs,  _her mother_ ) and Jughead had been caught more than once by his posy (and Betty who only smiled proudly but said nothing on the matter) rearranging his arousal when he stood from his desk.

With the passing of days, the teasing became more persistent, but soon enough they had ran out of ideas short of locking themselves in an empty classroom and ravishing one another. Neither wanted to give up, they were both hard-headed and wanted more than anything to win…so the game evolved to include texting.

“You never told me how the dream ends, Juggie” – B

“That depends on the night. What do you dream about?” –J

Betty stared at her phone too long, her actual thoughts had been keeping her up recently, and when she did sleep, well, those dreams were nothing short of a tease themselves. She licked her lips, looking up to find him looking back at her, eyebrow raised, this was a challenge, all part of that wonderful back and forth they’d been playing, so she left her good girl behind, if there was anyone in the world she could be imperfect with, it was him.

“My back against your cabinets, my legs wrapped around you, your lips on my neck, my hands in your hair…” –B

“Your turn. Let’s start with last night and work backwards.” –B

She looked at him as she pressed send and saw it all, the way he hunched over his phone as if scared anyone would see it, the way he then sat up straight, stretching his legs forward and under the seat in front of him, combing his hair back with his hand under his beanie in a move she was now starting to recognize as his tell for being frustrated and most of all, she saw as he tried unsuccessfully to rearrange himself without anyone looking. They had flirted before, they had teased, but they had never been quite so direct and crude. His hands trembled over the keys of his phone and she saw him close his eyes and take a few deep breaths that were doing nothing for his sizable  _problem_. 

“Last night I dreamt of your legs over my shoulders and you screaming my name while I had the most delicious dessert.” – J

Betty read it twice, and nearly jumped out of her skin when the bell rang. She fumbled with her books and notebooks, hung her bag over her shoulder and walked out without looking at him, and typing.

“What was for dinner?” –B

“I don't remember, but you've always been a better cook. Help me come up with the menu.” –J

Betty giggled and put her phone in her back pocket. The rest of the classes went quietly that day, both of them trying to calm down from foreplay that had been going on for so long it was hard to keep track of who was winning. Betty had gone home, foregoing Vixen practice for once and did all her homework before laying in bed, hoping to take a nap before dinner, but sleep didn’t come, instead, thoughts of hands and lips and bodies…She took out her phone.

“Alone?” –B

“Are you okay?” –J

She couldn’t help but smile, he had always been like this, caring and quick to jump to her rescue, even when she didn’t need to be rescued, even when all she wanted was to be his regardless of what she had to do to achieve that…a striptease in front of a bunch of pedophiles, for example.

“Yeah…I’m in bed.” Her finger hovered over the send button but she didn’t press it, deciding to add, “and I’d like you to tell me every detail of this dream of yours.” –B

No answer came for a long time, and horrified that she had gone too far, Betty grabbed a book any book, and tried to read, finding herself unable to focus. Twenty minutes must have passed before her phone rang and she looked at the name confused, people still _called_ people?

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ she started saying, but he was speaking over her. “What?”

“Are you still in your room?” His breathing was loud in the receiver and the idea of what he might be doing made her forget all about apologies.

“Yes?”

“I ran home…Fuck, Betty, you can’t just say things like that when I’m surrounded by the Serpents.”

“Sorry.” Her voice was small, confused, was he mad at her? His tone was so harsh and deep, she’d never heard him sound like that and she wasn’t sure what it was but she liked it.

“Get on the bed on your back. Are you still wearing what you wore to school?”

“Yes.” She shuffled away from her desk, leaving the book and doing as he asked, “I’m on the bed.”

“What do you want right now, Betty? Tell me what you want me to do.” He made sure he wasn’t reading too much into the text, maybe Betty did just want to know what he’d dreamt of her, maybe this had nothing to do with what had him already painfully hard, on his own bed, trying to ignore his erection but simultaneously amazed that she could do this to him with one text message having never been quite this turned on before.

“I want you to guide me, Juggie. Tell me how to touch myself.” Her breath hitched as she spoke, she was blushing and was very embarrassed, but the way he sounded made her think this was what he wanted too, so she went with it, why not? She was so,  _so_  horny. 

“Fuck!” It was breathy and needy and she could so clearly imagine him combing his hair back with his hand, she smirked, thinking she was winning the game.

“And I want to hear you touching yourself, too.” This part she hadn’t even known she wanted until she’d said it, but suddenly it was all she wanted, to hear him come undone. And she wished she was there with him, to touch him and taste him the way she’d seen on those videos she had looked up to make sure that when the time came she would be doing the right things.

There was fumbling and cursing but it was all muffled as if he’d left the phone on the bed and her blush deepened, so scared of saying the wrong thing.

“Fuck, I want you so bad right now, Elisabeth.” Betty gasped, he never called her that but if sounded so different than the cruel, cold way Alice said it, this wasn’t a punishment, this was the beginning of an addiction. “I want you to move your hand down your breasts slowly, under your shirt, are your nipples hard, Betty?”

Betty did as she was told, trying to keep quiet and nodding until she realized he couldn’t see her. “Y-Yes…my nipples are hard.”

“Pinch them, roll them between two fingers, when I have you I’m going to taste all of you, I’m going to torture you with my tongue until you’re so close you beg, and then I’m going to stop, and you’re going to remember this, and you’re going to tell me, step by step how you want me to touch you. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes…” She was panting and trying to hide it, glad she’d worn a skirt because she could feel her panties were soaked through. “Are you dressed?”

“I’m in boxers.”

“Are you…” She paused, the image in her mind too dirty even for herself, she didn’t finish the sentence,

“I’m so hard for you, Betty. What I would give to have you right here, on top of me…Fuck! Fuck…I just grabbed myself. I’m moving my hand slowly, I want you to do the same, put your hand in your underwear, tell me what you feel.”

“I f-oh….umm…I feel…wet.” She breathed out, her eyes closing, “It feels nice…like a tickle but-Mmmm…more.”

There was silence filled only by heavy breathing and then,

“Betty, have you never touched yourself before?” There was no judgment in his tone, merely surprise.

“N-no…I haven’t.” She said starting to remove her hand from that place that made her feel so nice, afraid this was a bad thing, always afraid she was doing something wrong.

“Okay…then I want you to find your clit, we’re going to go slow. Rub it in small circles.”

“J-Jug…I c-I can’t.” She said, feeling her hips lifting from the bed as she teased herself, her body clearly asking for more.

She moved her hand as he directed, and she too, asked him about how he was touching himself, she told him she couldn’t go slow, he told her she could, he talked her through where to touch and how to do it, and when she couldn’t anymore she put a finger inside herself and moaned and that did him in.

Jughead came undone with a string of curse words and talked betty through angling her fingers until her body felt fantastic. She wasn't sure if she had orgasmed or not, it felt…like pulsating and her heart was beating fast but it didn’t feel anything like that explosive thing they showed in movies.

After that, they said their shy good byes, Jughead hesitating in the line for a while "You did great, Betty." he whispered before finally hanging up. It wasn’t fair for him to tell her any of the other things he was thinking, this was no strings attached, after all, that’s what she had asked for.

Betty washed her hands, put on her pajamas and finally managed to sleep through dinner and into the next morning. She showed up to school with a beaming smile that hadn’t been present in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first posted fic, so I'm SUPER nervous. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, thoughts, opinions, questions, comments or concerns so I know how to improve!! Thank youuuu! <3


	3. Broken Forevers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hello! So, this is still unbeta'd, so again, please forgive my mistakes.
> 
> I might continue posting two chapters at a time, thoughts?]

They had talked about it some time after the break up, how they were friends, how they would _always_ be friends no matter what, but it wouldn’t be obvious to anyone looking at them. They didn’t talk in school, they sat so far away from one another during lunch it was amazing they had ever even met and while Toni was around, Betty didn’t so much as look in his direction always closing in on herself, unable to stop herself from comparing her vanilla, plain being with the spunky, sultry, exciting Toni with her pink hair and sharp nails, her constantly lifted eyebrow in mockery of anyone who wasn’t like her. Betty would never be like her, touching Jug’s shoulder when she sat next to him, her hand caressing across his back until it was draped over him, or bumping shoulders with him in the middle of a conversation with a smile that was nothing if not sexual. Even with all these thoughts in mind, she pretended Toni didn’t exist as best she could.

But Jughead and her had done something Betty had never done before, and just like he’d been involved in every other first she’d ever had, this one was reminding her how much she missed him. She had almost told him before he hung up the phone that day, almost uttered the words they had so happily shared in his trailer what now felt like lifetimes ago, but how could she? She had promised him no strings, and she would hide any feelings she still had for him because if she didn’t he would pull back again and that would kill her.

“She’s Pretty.” –B She sent him during English and heard him snort in amusement, covering it up with a cough. They were watching some inane movie in which a side character had pink hair and sultry eyes. She used her body to get the men she wanted and she made Betty feel inadequate and a little sick.

“She’s no Juliet.” –J He typed before he could stop himself, “Nobody will ever hold a candle to Juliet.” –J he added and she put her phone down, fighting back tears and focusing on the movie. He hadn’t called her that in a while and the more she tried to deny herself the more she realized she would never fall out of love with him. She might pretend she moved on, she might even learn to feel content with someone else, but she would never love anyone like she loved Jughead.

What was she supposed to say to that? ‘I miss kissing you?’ or ‘I miss how safe I felt in your arms’? She said nothing and when the bell rang for lunch she moved like everyone else, putting things away, pretending to take too long, not looking in his direction at all, and once the teacher left, she just stayed in the classroom, safe and quiet and alone, where she could drop her face on folded arms over her desk and cry.

Jughead had stalled as much as he could, looking back at betty and noticing she wasn’t meeting his gaze, he would have stayed but noticed the Serpents by the door waiting for him, so before he could make up his mind to say anything, he walked out towards Toni and the rest, looking back one last time, feeling like a shell. He spent all of lunch nodding mindlessly at the discussion and looking around for her, worried he’d messed it all up with strings she didn’t want and he couldn’t blame her, not with the danger he would put her in if they were to ever be together again.

Half of the lunch period was over when Jughead huffed, unhappy with not seeing her near her usually table or anywhere else and took out his phone, unsure of what to say. He knew one thing, though, awkward as it might be, sex was easier to talk about than emotions they weren’t supposed to be feeling for one another, so he went that route.

“Since our shared adventure my dreams are all about watching you come undone to nothing but my voice. Have you thought about it since?” –J He cringed when he sent it, he hated lying to her, as much as the game was fun, the teasing expertly arousing, what he had dreamt of was holding her all night and waking up to his arm being asleep from being under her and their limbs tangled and their hair messes. Teenage boy or not, he often dreamt about forever with her and knowing she didn’t want it anymore hurt-even if it was unfair, even if he had been the one to push her away, even if all he wanted was for her to be safe and happy.

If all Jughead could do to keep her close was sexual in nature, then he’d do it, anything to be close to her, to be any version of the friend he had once been to her. Unbeknownst to him, Betty also thought that sexuality was the way to keep him close, the only way to hold on to a forever that she knew wasn’t hers to have, after all, he didn’t want to be _with_ her and she could hardly blame him.

Betty saw the text and sighed, eyes red-rimmed and puffy she wasn’t in the mood, but it was all she had left, so she rubbed her eyes, sighed again, told herself to be more like Polly, and typed away.

“I’ve thought of biting down your body while you sleep and using you to replace my favorite lollipop. Think you’d like that wake up call?” –B

Somehow in the past few weeks sexuality had become easier for Betty Cooper than socializing with her own friends over lunch. She was sure she wouldn’t be missed between Archie’s stupid love songs, Veronica’s non-problems about what to wear or not wear to a dinner with her parents, and Cheryl being Cheryl. The quiet of a classroom was what she needed.

“Meet me at the Blue and Gold.” –J

Betty hesitated, biting her lip, they hadn’t been alone face to face since…she shook her head. “Okay.” –B

The walk should have been short, but her feet felt like lead and when she got there she went right to the desk she usually occupied, using it as a barrier, as some safety, a way to keep him at a distance. No sooner had she sat that he entered, closing the door quietly behind himself and sighing.

“Bets…” He said, his voice was soft and smooth, it was _sweet_ and she winced, looking up at him and wishing she didn’t see the hurt there because he’d done this, he had made these choices, he had pushed her away. “What are we doing, Bets?”

She shook her head and stilled her features to seem unbothered even if there was a storm inside ready to burst, she wanted to yell at him, to hit him, to tell him he had broken her heart and that it had crossed her mind that what she was doing was a type of acceptable emotional prostitution, she gave him sexual encounters of some sort and in exchange she felt close to him.

“We’re having fun. We’re teenagers, Jughead, we’re allowed to have fun, aren’t we?” She lifted an eyebrow, challenging him, wishing he would come forth and fight her on this, fight _for_ her.

“Right.” He took a step back. “Do you mean it? No strings?” He asked in hopes she didn’t, but she shrugged,

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“No! Not if that’s what you want.”

“Isn’t it what you want, Jughead? You broke up with me, remember?” It was unfair and she knew it, she had broken his heart first, also to protect him, but he had gone not even hours after this and had kissed someone else, maybe she wasn’t over it as she claimed to be.

“Bets, I-“

“Jones! There you are! Let’s go we got a call.” Sweetpea called from the door, Jughead looked between them.

“I never made you choose, Jug. You’re the one who decided to make it a choice in the first place.” She shrugged, as he stood between the two worlds tugging at him, “If you want to stop, fine, if you don’t, text me tonight.” She smiled and waved at the brute still holding the door open. Jughead looked like he’d been punched in the gut but gave her one sharp nod and walked out following the other man in the same leather jacket.

Sometimes, Jughead wondered what would have happened had he not opened the door that night, what would have happened if he’d made Betty his instead and never even known the heavy leather was even an option.

Betty deflated the second they were out of the office, but that was a mistake because she didn’t notice Jughead looking back and seeing her wipe her tears with the back of her hand before she hugged herself. Betty was breaking and it was all his fault. He had left her alone while he had found a makeshift family, even though when he hadn’t had one, Betty had done what she could to be enough.

Betty sat at the Blue and Gold through their shared math class, she didn’t care for once if she missed it, and it would have done no good for her to show up anyway, not with the thoughts plaguing her mind. The truth was that she was she was alone. Her perfect little family was nothing to her, they didn’t know her, they didn’t so much as speak the same language and when her family had been suffocating, she would usually run to her friends, but they weren’t there anymore.

Veronica and Archie lived in their own worlds, Cheryl only cared about herself and her only family, the only person who had held her hand when she was four and scraped her knee, the person who had kissed her cheek when Archibald dictated she had cooties when they were six, the person who had hugged her when she was scared of the dark at the age of eight, who had taken her to her first school function at ten, who had helped her decorate cookies for a bake sale at twelve, the person that Betty Cooper had been falling in love with her whole life had found his own family and left her behind.

That night, Betty got a text message.


	4. Getting Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Still unbeta'd...Smut ahead! Betty and Jughead get some alone time and things get heated]

The game continued, she still smiled constantly and made sure to touch him lightly walking down the hall, leaning over when he was looking, licking her lips and sending dirty texts. Jughead complied with her rules and played along, but he could tell she was getting robotic, as fun as the weekly phone calls were, as fun and exhilarating as it was to hear her panting and moaning on the other side of the phone, it was nothing like holding her and kissing her and most of all waking up wrapped up in the smell of vanilla and sunshine.

It was all getting too much, Jughead spent meetings distracted and class was an absolute waste of time since he didn’t listen to a single word, the image of Betty wiping tears from her cheeks the only thing he cared about. He had done that, he had to fix it, so…he followed the game where it took him and with an intense need to cringe, he texted her,

“My dad’s always at the trailer when he’s not working” -J He’d sent in the middle of English, but then decided to add “Or I’d take you on the counter, no interruptions this time.” -J

Betty looked at the first text and bit her bottom lip in thought, she had started to text back when the second one came through and her heart stopped. She looked up just in time to see him wink, and Betty felt her thighs press together. She licked her lips. “My parents are going on a weekend thing in two weeks. So nobody will be home...even in the kitchen.” -B

“Been waiting a while, Coop?” –J

She read over the message and anger surged, she knew about Toni, of course she did, she wasn’t stupid, if only hours after their ‘break up’ they had kissed, she knew that with this much time single, he had probably gotten a whole lot more than a kiss. She wanted to text back something mean, something harsh like ‘I don’t run into the first open bed I find’ but how could she push him away when this was all she could have from him?

“Long enough, I think.” –B She replied instead, it wasn’t creative, it wasn’t amazing or ground breaking but at least it was honest. Then, still unable to swallow the bitter taste in her mouth she added a second text, “Toni wont mind if you’re gone for the night?” –B

She looked up to see him looking back at her, eyebrows knit together as if asking what in the world she was talking about and she hated that. She had seen it, the way Toni draped an arm over Jug’s shoulder during lunch, put her hand on his knee while she laughed at something he said, flipped her hair when he spoke and most of all, glared at her when she saw her looking. Betty knew she was a bad person because she knew that Jughead was taken and she was still doing this, desperate to have him back in any capacity. When she went through with it and finally was _with_ him she would be his forever.

“It’s none of her business what I do.” –J

Betty sighed sadly, she really did think better of him than this, but who was she to judge when she was the person he was doing this with?

Later that night, while sitting on her bed, legs crossed, thinking of all the things Jughead had taught her through the phone, she decided to text him

“Can I ask you something?” –B

“I’m at a Serpent meeting, I can’t play but you can ask me anything.” –J

Betty’s eyes sparkled with mischief she only ever felt around him.

“Last time you were at a meeting I texted, you said you ran home.” –B

“I did.” –J He was sitting in a booth at the Wyrm, it was too early for the meeting, so the distraction was appreciated, but he wasn’t sure where she was going with this.

“Didn’t you have your bike with you?” –B

Jughead stared at his phone and laughed, leave it to Betty Cooper to point out his flaws.

“I did. Wasn’t thinking straight, I guess. You do that to me.” –J

Betty looked at the text with wide eyes and holding her breath, maybe she could pretend for a little while that they were still okay, that nothing had changed…just for a little while.

“You do that to me too, Jug.” –B

She bit her bottom lip, and with that same mischief she’d felt only minutes prior added,

“So…I take it I shouldn’t tell you that I went lingerie shopping after school today while you’re at the meeting, right?” -B

“Right.” –J the reply was immediate, “It’s not nice to tease, Betty, especially when you’re using fiction to cause me harm.” –J

He was right, she hadn’t gone shopping, but she did own lingerie, so she locked the door to her room and changed very, very quickly, lowered herself on the bed and took a selfie that didn’t include her face, but did show her body in a matching lace set that left very little to the imagination. She sent it with the caption “If you don’t like it, I guess I’ll take it off.”

Jughead wasn’t expecting a reply, so when his phone rang he opened the text without looking around first as he usually did and heard a whistle from behind him while he stared. “Looking at porn, Jones?” Sweepea joked, and Jughead looked back with such venom in his eyes that the other actually backed down, holding his hands up in apology and lowering himself into another booth.

“Fucking Hell, Betts.” –J

“So…you don’t like it?” –B

“I love it, I love it so much you should cover up, your window’s open and Archie lives there and I don’t share, Betty. I’ve never been good at sharing. Now get dressed before I decide to show up and show you first hand what you did to me.” –J

Betty smiled with pride, she wanted to do this, she wanted him to go crazy with desire, but his words inspired something all her own.

“Send me a picture? You know, since you’re at a meeting and can’t /come/ over.” –B

Jughead took off his beanie completely and combed his hair back time and time again, there was no way he could get up from this booth without everyone noticing his tenting pants, there was no way he could, but fuck it, if Betty wanted to see him…

“I can’t, still at the meeting.” –J

Fully aware she was alone, Betty decided to reply with a voice message, “Please, Juggie?” It was breathy and it was absolutely acting but it did sound like she was in the act and Jughead, lips parted went into a stall, locked it and called her.

“What are you doing?” He whispered into the phone.

“I’m making your meeting more interesting. Can you come over tonight? Please?”

“I thought we were…” he cleared his throat, “Waiting until your parents had that whatever…”

“We are, I just want to cuddle. It’s okay if you don’t want to it doesn’t ma-“

“I’ll be there as soon as the meeting’s over. Fuck, Betty, talk to me?”

“Why?”

“I need to get rid of this hard on. Now. Just…what are you writing about for that English paper? Have you thought about your winter break project?”

“Want me to get you off?” She swallowed thickly, she didn’t know if she could do it, what she would even say but he had done it for her so it was only fair.

He didn’t reply but for a sigh-turned-groan. “Betty…I have to go. I’ll see you in an hour or so.”

She felt sheepish, but agreed with a simple ‘okay’ and hung up. Jughead took a few minutes to calm down and when he did, everyone was listening intently about some bullshit fight that had broken out in Ghoulie territory.

“Hey, did you understand that assignment in English? I was focused on article for the Blue and Gold and I think I missed it completely.” Betty said innocently as Jughead climbed through her window, looking at her like she was insane and turning to close the window and the blinds.

“Yeah, I can meet you at the Blue and Gold early and talk you through it if you want.” He said as he snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

Betty wrapped her arms around him, resting her face on the crook of his neck and taking in the smell of him. It took all her practiced poise and a whole lifetime of training to push tears back, she missed him so much.

“You can’t just tell me now?” She smiled little at the thought of being with him, even if it was just to talk about something as inane as homework.

“No. Now we’re going to cuddle like you asked.” He said in a tone so authoritative it almost pulled a laugh from her. She looked up at him then and saw it there, the fire she ignited with the picture and changed her own plans. “I’m still wearing that lace set I showed you…wanna see it in person?” She lifted an eyebrow and it was all the permission Jughead needed to pull her into a heated kiss, a hand on her lower back and the other tangled in her hair.

Both of Betty’s hands were resting on his chest and she only pulled away with a gasp when the hand on her back lowered to her ass and his own hips thrust forward. Even through the thick jeans she could feel him, and the thought was thrilling making her thighs push together. She whimpered into his mouth “Bed.”

She said it but she didn’t move, choosing instead to tilt her head back as he kissed down her neck and bit her shoulders while she pushed the weight of the Serpents off his and to her floor, Betty’s fingers moving down his now bare arms as his hands moved over the hem of her shirt asking for permission. She didn’t hesitate to raise her arms and between a war of tongues, panting and fervor like she’d never felt before they were both in nothing but undergarments and she made the huge mistake of looking down because his boxers hid nothing and suddenly, she wanted everything.

“Touch me, Juggie.” She whispered against his lips, looking into his stormy blue eyes, so much darker than usual, so much desire and something else hiding behind them.

He lowered her onto the bed slowly and kissed her, his body hovering over hers all his weight on his forearms on each side of her as he pulled away from her lips with a bite and began kissing her jaw, down her neck, biting her collarbone. He’d made a promise to drive her crazy with his tongue, to make her beg and he was going to do good on that promise.

He kissed his way down her chest, maybe spending a tad too long right over her heart, he wished he still had it, he wished he was still it’s protector, but he said nothing and focused lapping at her nipples over the lace first.

Betty was on fire, she was sure of it, the way he was kissing her, the way he held her, it was all very intoxicating. He was lapping at her nipples when she decided to participate and lifted her leg slowly and carefully to run against him, a moan rolling from both of their tongues, he was thick and heavy and _hot_ and suddenly he was moving the bra so that he could suck each nipple into his mouth, rolling them with his tongue, biting down on them slightly and Betty’s body reacted without her thinking about it, moving up towards his lips, craving him.

“Ffff-Juggie…Jug…Please” She was panting and she wasn’t even sure what she was asking for, but he seemed to be. Her hands were in fists, holding onto the sheets under her, desperate for something as he moved on, kissing down her body to the waistband of her panties and licking a stripe from side to side with the very tip of his tongue making her hips move up involuntarily.

He chuckled at the movement and left a small but sharp bite on the dip of her hip, she was soaked, there was no way he couldn’t smell her, but suddenly unsure about having his face down _there_ , she tangled a hand on his thick hair and pulled him back up. He took the hint and crushed their lips together again as she wrapped a leg around him and moved her hips up just enough for their heats to meet through the thin fabric. He moaned into her mouth and having at that exact moment lost control, let his hips push back down against hers, moving up and down, rubbing to give them both some sort of satisfaction.

“Fuck, Betts,” He panted onto her neck while she held onto him, a leg over his lower back, pushing him down towards her, a hand tangled in his hair and pulling and her other hand scratching down his back as she tried to center herself to no avail. They moved against each other fast and hard and when Betty moved just ever so slightly up, his tip got stuck on the fabric of her lace pushing against her clit and her head fell back with a gasp turned moan, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her body arching so her chest came up and their bodies once again were flush together.

“Don’t stop, please Juggie, don’t stop.” She begged as they moved frantically, “I want you so bad…”

“You have me, Baby…I’m yours.” They were heated words in the midst of passion, at least that’s what they would both tell themselves later, but for now they moved against one another until Betty couldn’t hold back anymore and began pushing his boxers down.

“Betty, we have to-“

“Wait. I know, I just want to feel you…let me feel your skin.”

How in the world could he say no to that? He took off her underwear in one swift motion and then discarded his own but when moved to get on top of her again she flipped them, kissing him soundly, slowly while she pressed her center against his cock, now flush against his stomach while she moved, rubbing them together, and stealing sighs and gasps and grunts.

The movements quickly devolved from slow and careful to fast and hard, his dick catching on her opening at times and filling them both with pure ecstasy and panic. They had to wait for that, no matter how much they wanted it.

They were sweaty and sticky and hot when Jughead, now with a vein visible on his neck and closed eyes managed “Betts, I can’t…hold.”

She lowered her whole body on him and whispered in his ear, “Don’t.” And that was it. He came, hot spurts of white sticking their bodies together even as Betty kept moving. She didn’t stop until he was done and though it had felt very, _very_ good, she was a little apprehensive of what exactly she felt. She dropped besides him and when he moved, she was sure he was about to leave but instead he turned to face her and with a shaking hand, put a finger inside her and used his thumb on her clit. Not two minutes later she was writhing and panting and coming apart at his touch.

“So…cuddling?” He asked, humor clear in his tone as he took his finger out of her and licked it before falling back onto the mattress and staring at the ceiling.

“Only if you promise we can do that again.”

The next morning, they woke up to Alice banging on Betty’s door asking why in the world the door was locked, but for once in her life, Betty didn’t care, they were tangled together, holding each other as if in sleep they’d admitted they were terrified to ever let go.


	5. Past Friendships, Future Love Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Unbeta'd, so please forgive the mistakes.
> 
> Smutville full steam ahead! 
> 
> This update is only one chapter because it's longer than usual...hope that's okay!]

“My turn. I want to ask you something.” –J

Jughead sat in a booth a Pop’s alone with his laptop, even the Serpents knew not to bother him there and he liked it like that, it was his place to think, to be alone and to write…or not write and text Betty instead. He bit his bottom lip, and combed his fingers through his hair nervous and scared and all the things he used to never feel around Betty Cooper. Since their rendezvous their texting had been nearly constant, stopping only during meals with her family or his meetings with the Serpents, and it wasn’t always sexual anymore, which he took as a good sign, a sign of things evolving. Betty, in turn, wondered if having taken care of the tension between them was actually the way to bring back their friendship, but she was terrified bring it up, happy with the outcome nonetheless and hoping things could stay as they were, fun, playful and well…hot.

“Shoot.” –B She was in her bed, her head on her hand, weight on her elbow by the pillow while she tapped a pen on her journal. She’d been like that for nearly an hour but the page remained blank because even though she had a million thoughts and questions needing to get out, answering Jughead’s texts took eighty percent of her attention, the other twenty spent waiting for his replies and worrying about what they would be. Recently, she spent more and more time wondering if one day she'd receive  _that_ text, the one telling her they had to stop, that he was taken, that this was all wrong and worst of all...that he didn't want her.

“Do you think three burgers is too much for one meal?” –J He typed, choosing humor rather than the real question he had in mind, because who was he to ask if she still loved him? That would only cause her pain, no matter what the answer was after all, he had been the one to push her away this time around.

Betty laughed and shook her head, glad she was alone at home as the sun set. She stretched, her elbows cracking above her. She gave up, closing her journal and laying in bed, her phone lighting her face as she typed her reply with a smile.

“YES! Three is WAY too much, Jug. Hey, since we’re playing twenty questions, promise you’ll tell the truth and that you wont feel bad about it? –B

Jughead swallowed, Betty had a real question to ask, he knew because she never prefaced something unless she really thought it could hurt him.

“Sure.” –J

Betty wanted to ask him why he was cheating on Toni and nearly did, her fingers typing out the message, but too afraid to break the precarious balancing act they had going, she decided to err on the side of caution instead, deleting it and instead sending “Does your insatiable appetite extend to all parts of your life?” –B

Jughead watched the three little dots indicating the impending message start and stop. He smiled, he could almost see her chewing her lip and decided to delete what she was writing, he wished she didn't need to take anything back, she never had before. When the message finally did come through, he nearly spat his coffee all over his computer, he wasn’t sure how she managed it, she was such a shy, innocent angel, how she made him feel these things with only a few words was beyond him. Maybe it was hormones, he told himself, it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that he had been falling in love with her since they were four and she had thrown a mud ball at Archie when he had made fun of Jughead for a hole in the sole of his shoe.

Jug smiled at the memory, Betty had gotten scolded for not being lady like, but when she’d explained with big hand motions, her pigtails bouncing on either side of her face, her tone held more determination than any child's should have and Hal had helped her put duct tape under Jughead’s shoe to avoid him getting hurt. A few days later he’d gotten a new pair of shoes anonymously delivered to his doorstep. Jughead, who had never believed in Santa or the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy decided that day that he believed in angels, and they had big bright green eyes and halos of blonde hair.

He cleared his throat and looked around, making sure nobody had witnessed his moment of weakness lost in a memory Betty probably didn’t even remember.

“I’m more likely to get full from a small salad than I am to stop craving you, if that’s what you’re asking.” –J He smirked at his phone's screen, but he meant it, he was a lost cause unable to pay attention or write or even dream with Betty in his mind. Her face when she was feeling something new, her sounds when he made her feel good, her...well, that was just it: Her.

“Ever the romantic.” –B She rolled her eyes, but she was blushing, she liked the feeling of being wanted and desired, a feeling that until very recently she thought was reserved for women like Veronica and Cheryl and Toni, girls who played with boys for fun, who weren't afraid of new experiences, who wore short skirts and high heels, not girls like her.

“I have a reputation, don’t go spreading that lie around! Meet me at the tree house by the lake tonight?” –J

Betty giggled and licked her bottom lip, she hadn’t been by that tree house in years, not since they were kids, still naïve, and Riverdale still safe. She loved the memories they had made there, even the sad ones, they all meant so much.

“Sure. Six okay? I’ll take sandwiches.” –B

“I’ll bring the milkshakes. See you soon, Juliet.” –J

Betty, never being one to arrive late anywhere had already climbed the tree house by five forty-five. She was wearing jeans, a snug, but modest t-shirt and low top all stars. She knew she didn’t look sexy necessarily, but it was an old tree house sure to be full of bugs and plants. She was amazed when she climbed up to find it in pristine condition, as if someone had fixed it over the years, kept it up. The thought made her smile, there were so many memories hidden here…if walls could talk.

This was the very spot, she thought as she put the basket with three different types of sandwiches and two salads down, where she had held him tightly as his body shook with sobs the first time she had seen him cry, the day his mother had left. Most people thought Jug had woken up and she’d been gone, but Betty knew better, Jughead had begged her to stay and then, begged her to take him but she only looked down at her child and spat “You’re too much like your dad. You can stay with him.” JB, Jughead had admitted to Betty, had stretched her arms asking to stay with her brother but the cruel woman separated the siblings and doomed Jughead to a life void of love and stability, a life unfair for any child to live.

Yes, this tree house had many memories of them tucked in the crevices, all secret only for them to find.

“Hey! Juliet!” She smiled at the voice coming from beneath and peaked down to look at him. Jug shrugged sheepishly, “Can’t climb with two milk shakes, come to my rescue?” She giggled and nodded, climbing down slowly and reaching for a shake without touching solid ground before climbing back up with him in tow.

“Hi.” She nearly whispered with a blush, looking at him past her eyelashes.

“Hi.” He smiled back at her, putting the bag with his computer to the side. The silence between them stretched, pregnant with memories and secrets left unsaid, Jughead decided to break the spell, “Do you remember…that day you threw mud at Archie?”

Betty furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side unsure of what he was talking about.

“He had been laughing at my shoes and you-“

She gasped and nodded, “I remember. He was a dick!” She suddenly said, upset with Archie all over again, even with more than a decade between then and now. Her earnest tone made Jughead laugh.

“Yeah, he was. But you weren’t. I don’t think I ever thanked you for the shoes.” His voice wavered a little.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said sincerely but smiled all the same. He didn’t need to thank her, she had only helped as best she knew how. “But If I did know what you were talking about-which I don’t! I would tell you that my mother was very upset with me because we went to four or five different places because I wanted the perfect pair, one I knew you’d love. If…If I had in fact had a hand in the deed, which I didn’t.”

“Right, of course you didn’t. Thank you anyway.” His tone was a little deep, as if were painful to remember that time of his life even if this particular memory was a good one.

“You’re welcome for nothing.” She reached for the small basket, “Did you have that third burger?” She asked as she opened it, one eyebrow raised as if daring him to lie.

“Nope! Actually, I didn’t have any, I was only having coffee.” He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh.” She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if he wasn’t eating again. She remembered the days Pop would give him meals on the house aware when nobody else was that Jug wasn’t eating at home. Since the Twilight had closed Jug hadn’t had a job and Betty worried about that, but how was she supposed to ask? She decided not to, and instead just took out the plates of sandwiches and the salads, forks and bread and napkins. “Dig in!” She said with a happy, wide smile.

Jughead did reach for the food and hummed when he tasted each and every item she had made. “You’re amazing. This is amazing. God, I miss your cooking!” He’d said it without thinking, but the connotation was clear, ‘God, I miss you.’ That’s what he really wanted to say. He looked at the food to avoid her eyes.

They ate mostly in silence, just happy for each other’s company. Betty mentioned being surprised about the state of the tree house and Jughead admitted he’d been fixing it for years, sleeping in it sometimes if things got too bad at home. Betty scooted just a little closer to him and he tried to do the same, using his hands to shift his weight.

“Ow! Fuck!” He looked at his index finger and sighed, “goddamn that hurts.” He shook his hand before Betty could grab it carefully.

“What’s wrong?” She looked at his palm, holding his hand carefully with both of hers. He didn’t seem to have any gashes or cuts.

“Splinter.” He said with all the sulkiness of a child who had scraped his knee.

“Oh, let me see.” She looked at his finger then, trying once to push it out but he flinched and glared. “Fine, I’ll try something else. You’re a baby.” She said with a roll of her eyes, bringing his fingers to her lips and sucking lightly at his finger tip.

Jughead’s breath caught in his throat and his cock twitched in his pants. She wasn’t doing anything even remotely sexual, but still, her mouth in a perfect little ‘o’ over his skin made him think of things he certainly shouldn’t no matter what they’d already done. She must have noticed his wide eyes and the way he used his free hand to comb his hair back, his crown beanie falling off his head. He didn’t even bother picking it up. Jughead tried pulling his hand gently away from her, but she held on and looked at him through her lashes, letting her lips wrap around his finger more than was necessary and lapping at it with her tongue before going back to sucking. The feeling went straight to his cock and he shifted his weight, his pants suddenly far too tight.

“Betty…”

“Let me take care of you, Juggie.” Her eyes are dark and her lips shone with what she’s been doing and she was a fucking vision, he thought, a gorgeous angel full of filthy desires and Jughead wanted nothing more than to be the one to fulfill them. He noded, his movements choppy and a little rough as she crawled towards him.

'It’s not to be sexy,' he tells himself, it’s because they’ve grown and they can’t really stand up in the tree house anymore, but goddamn she looks hot, her tight jeans showing off the movement of her hips and the curvature of her perfect, cheerleader ass. Betty lets her chest brush against his crotch before she straddles him, clearly unsure of herself but powering through and Jughead’s hands move to hold her hips, caressing upwards to her waist, one hand moving up until it was tangled on her hair. He’s about to crush their lips together when he speaks instead,

“We don’t have to do anything, Betts.”

She bit her bottom lip as if considering something, her plump, shiny, gorgeous bottom lip and he wants to suck it in his mouth, to bite it, to make it his like every other part of her and before he knows what’s happening she’s leaning forward to whisper in his ear at the very same time her hips grind down on him.

“But I’m so wet for you, Juggie…”

Jughead is pretty sure that the sound that makes its way out of him is an actual fucking growl, and then, they’re kissing and she’s moving against him, her hips unrelenting, the fabric between them too much for either of them to feel much more than just pressure.

It’s Betty who breaks the kiss first and starts kissing down his neck, her hands the ones that pop open the button of his too-tight pants, which makes him both sigh in relief and moan when no sooner is the zipper open than she’s reaching in to touch him. He feels hot and heavy in her hand when she cups him and before she can have second thoughts, she gets off of him, guides his legs open so she can kneel between them, takes him out of the confines of his own underwear and lowers herself to lap at the tip of his dick.

Jughead’s hips stutter off of the floor and follow her lips, his own lips are open in both surprise and the need for air, which seems to have been sucked away from his lungs, he looks at her, like she’s every sin he’s ever avoided wrapped in one perfectly delicious package he can’t stay away from and before he can really wrap his mind around what’s happening, she’s swirling her tongue on the head of his dick, which he swears _twitches towards her_. She experiments slowly, doing different things with her tongue to see what he likes, what makes him make sounds and slowly, carefully, she lowers herself until she’s taken all of him in her mouth.

She silently thanks Alice’s neurosis. For years Alice had told Betty and Polly that gagging was not lady like, even at the dentist, and so, Betty had learned to breathe through her nose no matter what…it was coming in handy in a way she was sure her mother wouldn’t approve of. When he hit the back of her throat she did something she’d seen in one of those videos she had watched for research, she grabbed his balls and played with them in one hand while she used the other to keep his cock at an angle she could really move with. She started bobbing her head slowly at first, looking at Jug through her lashes in hopes to see if she was doing well and she swore he was the picture definition of ecstasy, his head thrown back, one hand fisted in his own hair, a string of curse words and her name leaving his lips. She was soaked through in seconds flat and then she started actually sucking.

She moved a little faster with each encouraging ‘Jesus, Betty’ and ‘Fuck that’s good’ and ‘Goddamn you’re a fucking angel, please don’t stop.’ Betty didn’t stop, each word sinking into her core and making her more needy, more wanting of more praises and so, she worked harder, sucking deeper, let him hit the back of her throat, which she noticed always made him stutter, and in a second of pure abandon decided to let her teeth barely grace him and he lost it with a loud groan followed by ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Bets I’m gonna…if you do that again I’m gonna come baby…st-fuck, Betty! Sto-“ but she did it again and true to his word, Jughead came undone.

Betty didn’t stop her movements, swallowing every drop; he had to give her until she felt him wince with oversensitivity. She came back up a little embarrassed, her cheeks pink, her lips swollen and her voice lower and raspier than usual when she spoke “Was it okay?” She wanted to be the best she could for him at everything, that was clear, but he didn’t bother with a verbal response, pulling her in for a kiss that was fierce and made his cock twitch with interest but too spent to do much more than that at the taste of himself in her tongue.

“I’m going to repay you now.” He said, tone deep and husky and the whimper that made it out of her throat was absolutely embarrassing and unacceptable, she thought. “N-no, you don’t hav-“ He cut her off with another kiss, pulling at her hips so their bodies were flush together and slowly lowering her onto the floor kissing down the gorgeous column of her neck and biting a mark there, a symbol that she was his, she was taken she was for nobody else to look at or touch or taste.

His hands moved down the sides of her body and once at the hem of her t-shirt he pulled it up slowly, kissing her navel where her pants started first and moving up, his tongue dipping in her belly button, biting at her ribs, kissing and licking. When he reached her breasts he just pulled her bra down to lick at her nipples, taking his time with each one, sucking it, biting it lightly, smirking at her mewling sounds as if wanting to ask for more but not wanting to impose. God, she was gorgeous just like that, her hair a halo around her, her back arching, her eyes closed, she was everything and he was lucky enough to be there, to be the one making her feel good.

He worked his way down her body just as meticulously as he’d made it up it but this time, he didn’t stop at all, craving his destination, having dreamt about it more than once. He popped open her pants, but they were figure hugging, tight and gorgeous…and fucking impossible to pull down without tugging hard. When he noticed her getting nervous he kissed her underwear, close enough to where she wanted him that she gasped, far enough that it did nothing more than build anticipation.

He kissed down her legs, spreading them with his hands and biting her inner thighs, with some effort and a lot of self control he managed to take the damned things off and then, without warning or asking for permission he licked her over her wet underwear from her entrance to her clit so her cotton and lace panties had a ridge between her lips, he licked again, and again until she was writhing ‘Please, Juggie…’ she said and he smirked,

“I told you I would make you beg.” His eyes were dark and his voice had that tone she’d always pretended not to like, but they both knew she loved it, he was taking control, and she wanted that-she wanted _him_. He licked her through the fabric until it was soaked with a mixture of her juices and his saliva and only then did he take them off of her. She blushed the prettiest of pinks,

“Want to stop?” he wasn’t going to push, not if she wasn’t ready, but her response had his cock twitching again, it was a simple movement, but then he decided she wasn’t an angel, as she draped a long, gorgeous leg over his shoulder he decided she was a goddess. That was more than enough for him to move down, holding her hips with both hands and started at her clit, licking, sucking, tapping his tongue against it.

Betty was panting, sure that all the air had been taken away from the tree house because she couldn’t see straight and couldn’t catch her breath. She begged as well she could with a wavering voice for him to do more, more, _more_ but he didn’t relent, his tongue dipping in places she’d never had anyone but him before, and then, when she was so turned on she was close to tears, he pushed his tongue in, and if not for his hands holding her down, her hips would have moved on their own accord seeking more of the same.

She wasn’t sure how long he did this for, but the next time she opened her eyes, one hand was on her own hair and the other was holding to his shoulder, nails digging in. Her lips were parted in constant panting then, without warning or anything else, he pulled away, blew cold air on her and pushed a finger inside her, curling it just so. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her nails dug deeper into his skin and she screamed. Actually screamed in pleasure and then she was gone. Tightening around his finger, and pulling him down for a kiss that mostly just panting into each others’ mouths.

Jughead helped her lower her leg slowly, but when he moved to pull his finger out of her she grabbed his wrist, “Not yet.”

“Jesus, Betty…” He did as she asked, kissing her neck and moving his finger slowly, unsure of this still feeling her tight, not having really read anything about why she wouldn’t want him to pull out yet and then she spoke against his lips,

“Another one, please, Juggie…another finger.” She didn’t know where this was coming from, but her orgasm had left her exhausted and craving more all at the same time, at this moment, she wanted to indulge.

“Betts, I don’t know if-“ She didn’t wait for him to finish and reached down to push one of her own fingers inside herself with a soft gasp. Jughead, absolutely lost at the sight used his thumb to circle her clit and in only a few minutes she was coming apart all over again, not loud, not explosive like the first one, but like waves of absolute and utter satisfaction.

This time, when she was done and breathing deeply in an attempt to get herself to move even though she was sure she was made of jelly, she let him pull out of her before she did the same.

She reached blindly for her panties, and when she found them she handed them to Jughead, slowly sitting up. “Keep them. Think of me when you put them to good use…and text me what you do with them.”

“Fuck, Betty!” He pulled her in for a filthy, needy, languid kiss and put her panties in his back pocket. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He spoke against her, kissing her neck again but knowing that for them this was a slippery slope, he was a teenager after all and would be hard in no time flat if he kept going.

“Next time I’m on top of you, I want you inside me.” She whispered in his ear, and then pulled back as if she hadn’t said anything at all, leaving a stunned Jughead to comb his fingers through his hair while she put her jeans back on and took a sip of her mostly melted milkshake.


	6. Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty hit a stand still, each scared to lose whatever time they're spending with the other they change their arrangement and Betty gets a visit from the last person in the world she wants to speak to. 
> 
> Unbetta'd, please forgive mistakes and lack of secsy tiems. 
> 
> Ch. 7 Coming Soon!

Betty had never hated being a woman, but the next morning she hated nothing more. She cursed under her breath as she reached for the box of tampons, her thoughts on Jughead and all the things they wouldn’t be able to do now. She got ready for school in a haze, trying to figure out a plan, some way to keep him entertained without keeping him _entertained_.

On the other side of town, a boy who was usually more comfortable in a sneer and a beanie than his own skin wakes up smiling. He rubs his eyes, mumbles something about Garfield and mornings, but gets up without his second alarm having to ring, showers, and only then heads for the coffee pot. He doesn’t notice.

Betty eats slowly and in a bad mood, smiling only when her mother looks her way and leaving the house to walk to school when the roaring of a motorcycle rides up and past her, stopping only about half a block ahead. She can’t help the smile that creeps into her face.

“Need a ride?” Jughead asks in a cocky tone.

“No.” She hugs her books to her chest, an eyebrow high on her forehead, mocking.

“Want a ride?” His eyes are alight with something they hadn’t dared show since the break up, a hope, a happiness only she brought him

“Would love one. Know anyone who can give me one?” He’s still leaning on the bike when he reached over, grabs her blouse and pulls her against his body, his lips only a whisper above hers.

“I think I have someone in mind…regardless of the ride you want.” He’s being suggestive in the most playful way. She swats at his chest but leans up onto his lips and Jughead kisses her back soundly. “Morning, Juliet.”

“Morning, Jug.” She blushes and just stares at him, green eyes meeting blue, bright and happy. “So, who’s this person who can give me the ride of my life?”

Jughead chuckled and shook his head, “Come on and straddle, Baby.” Betty bit her bottom her lip and got on the bike after him, wrapping her arms around his middle and whispering in his ear,

“Can’t...or we’ll be late to school.” She kissed his cheek and then they were off.

They ride to the school, the world drowned to the roaring of the bike and the warmth of Jughead’s back to Betty’s front. She trusts him, but she still held on tightly because the more time they spent together, the more addicted she felt to his closeness.

They got to school too early for anyone to see them, and that was better, she thought, she didn’t need anyone asking her about him or _them_.

They were in English, bored out of their skulls while the professor talked in circles about a film both Jughead and Betty were sure he hadn’t understood at all when her phone vibrated.

“Pop’s after school today? I have a craving for fries dipped in your milkshake.” –J

She smiled and almost actually laughed out loud. This was an on-going thing with them, he would eat her cherry, she would get his whipped cream, he would dip his fries in her shake and she would take the pickle from his burgers. It worked, it had always worked and she had realized in their time apart that she didn’t like the fact that without him, she always had extra cherries, too much milkshake without enough salt in it and no pickle. It was silly, but it was tradition.

“Sorry, I promised to help my mom baby proof.” –B

She responded with a frown, it was a white lie, the house was completely baby proof, but her being indisposed changed things, if they were to be _together_ surely he’d make a move, it was all they’d done in their time with each other since the whole thing begun and she would have to deny him. Betty was terrified that if she did just that, she’d lose him for good so avoiding him for a few days was the best option, she thought.

“Okay. Can I pop by tonight then? I have acquired a new old film and I think you’ll really like it.” –J

She bit her bottom lip, she wanted to spend time with him, she did, but… “Rain check? I promise to be free soon.” –B

“Yeah, sure, Betts. Just let me know.” –J

Betty looked up just in time to see him frowning at his phone. She knew him well enough to know he’d be wondering what he did wrong and she wished she could take it all back, tell him he hadn’t done anything wrong except break her heart, but she held back and went about her day quietly.

By lunch he had actually texted her asking what he’d done and she’d done her best to reassure him, but still hid at the Blue and Gold in hopes she could be alone and hate life without having to smile at anyone. That’s where she was, poking at a square piece of cardboard the school claimed was pizza when the door swung open with such force it hit the door. Betty startled and nearly jumped out of her skin but it only took a second to notice it was Veronica and she was alone.

“Hey, V!” Betty smiled her best Betty Cooper smile, not too big, not to small, not too dull, not too bright, not too much teeth and of course it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Why are you hiding? You haven’t had lunch with us in weeks. _Weeks,_ Betty!”

“Sorry, I’ve just been dragging recently and I have so many deadlines I’ve been working through lunch, that’s all.” She shrugged and smoothed down her shirt which tugs ever so slightly downwards and Veronica gasps.

“Betty Cooper what is that on your neck?”

“What are you talking about?” She asks, but her hand goes to cover the mark, clearly showing she knew exactly what V was talking about.

“If you had told me you were seeing a beau I would not have stormed in here. You have your fun, who is it?” Her eyes were bright and alight with curiosity, ready to consume any gossip Betty might give her.

“No one, it’s nobody, it’s not a…I’m just nervous and I’ve been scratching there a lot is all.”

“Stop it. You’re a terrible liar, that’s a hickey and I want all the juicy details. Tell me!”

Betty, knowing she couldn’t lie or deny her for too long figured the easiest road was that of least resistance. “Jug and I have been...” Veronica gasped as soon as Betty said the name, “Just kissing and stuff. It’s nothing.”

“Stuff? What stuff? Betty Cooper! Are you having sex with your ex?” Her eyes were as big as saucers and fascinated by the train wreck Betty was sure she looked like then.

“No! I mean, we’re maybe working towards it, but no. Not yet. I don’t know.”

Veronica tries to pull as many details from Betty as she can, but when she realized she wouldn’t be successful she dragged Betty out to have lunch with her friends. Betty pretends not to notice Jug’s eyes on her and she keeps her head low.

The next day, another text in the morning, and then another when school starts, and another during lunch and Betty finds herself hating having to turn him down at every turn when he was clearly trying so hard to see her. For sex, she tried to remind herself with each and every text, that’s all he wanted her for and she couldn’t give him that then, so it was best if they avoided each other…right? It continues that way until the third afternoon of her period when she gets only two texts.

“Could you meet me at the park by the swings? It used to be JB’s favorite spot.” –J

“You don’t have to reply, I’ll stop bugging you.” –J

Betty stared at the texts for all of thirty seconds before taking off towards the park. She felt like a bad friend, JB’s birthday was always hard on Jug and she had forgotten all about it. Betty heard the swings before they’re even clear through the trees, but walks as quickly as she can and sits on one next to Jughead, reaching for his hand without a word.

They sit like that, the swings barely moving, their feet solid on the ground when he speaks up.

“Were you really busy every day this week, Bets?” His voice was small, broken, his eyes fixed on the ground.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I told you the baby proofing and then the articles for the Blue and Gold and then the Homework and the-“

“Why are you avoiding me? Did I hurt you? Did I say something?” His voice was enough to break her, it was so soft and scared, like a child who thought he was at fault for everything. But he was looking at her, his eyes big and bright, as blue as the sky on a Summer day, as deep as the ocean and as wet as the same. She had done this, she and the date and a lot more but she had done this, caused pain she couldn’t fix and she hated herself for it. The hand that wasn’t holding his curled into her fist, her nails digging into her palm not caring that she felt the skin give and the blood start to seep under her nails.

“No, you didn’t. You’ve been amazing. Every time we hang out it’s…amazing.”

“Then why don’t you want to see me anymore?”

“That’s not…it’s just a few days, Jug, it’s just…” She blushed, embarrassed and feeling stupid, her blush covering her face and neck and finally, she gave in, “I’m just on my period, that’s all.”

He looked back at the ground, “So...you’re on your period you can’t come to Pop’s to share a burger or watch a movie in your house or take a fucking walk around the block, Betty?”

She flinched, his tone becoming bitter as if she’d lied or betrayed him and she didn’t understand what was happening.

“No, Jug, but we can’t do any of the stuff we’d been doing and I figured you wouldn’t want to _actually_ just share a burger or watch a movie or go for a walk.”

“You’re the one who starts that stuff! I just wanted to sit and talk to you!”

“Do we even do that still?” Betty asked thinking back to their encounters and realizing he was right, he might have kissed her first, but it had all been her. She had been the one to initiate every sexual encounter they’d had.

Jughead let go of her hand then, feeling dejected and sad and letting her see it in his face and his posture. “I thought we were still friends at least. Aren’t we?”

“I would like to be, but I didn’t know if you already have enough friends. Friends you don’t feel sorry for or have to protect.” She shrugged, her shoulders barely moving at all and her eyes stuck on her now empty hand.

“I miss you Betts.”

“Me too. I miss you too.”

Jughead pulled Betty up, put his hand on her lower back to bring her close and kissed her, their lips molding against one another’s with all the love and care they refused to admit they still had for one another. It was slow, careful, it was healing.

“Maybe we should stop what we’re doing and just be friends.” Betty bit her lip, nervous and not really liking that option at all, but knowing that it was probably the best one.

“If that’s what you want, we can do that.”

“Is it was you want?”

“I just don’t want to lose you, Betts.” He said and his voice broke and Betty pulled him in for a fierce hug that was both the end and the beginning of something.

The next morning Betty’s having a particularly slow start, she feels empty and hollow and she knows without even thinking about it that it’s because she knows she’s lost Jughead for good. They would still be friends, of course, they would meet for burgers at Pop’s, text about how boring English was as of late, share memories, but she would never kiss him again. They would cuddle and watch movies as they always had, but he wouldn’t look down at her with that little smirk that said everything words didn’t anymore. She had lost the love of her life and it felt like the break up all over again, except this time she was better at hiding it.

Betty Cooper pretended all was well with the world, so much so that both Veronica and Cheryl had asked her what had crawled up her ass and if she was taking something she should share. Betty had only rolled her eyes and gone about her day. By lunch she was exhausted and hid in the Blue and Gold as she often did these days for a breathers.

When the door slammed against the wall, she didn’t flinch, she did look up, ready to tell Veronica she was busy but her posture got even more perfect as she sat up staring at the pink haired girl in front of her. Toni grabbed a chair, dragged it until it was in front of Betty with a horrible screech and straddled it, her arms folded over the back of it.

“We need to talk, Cooper.”


	7. Conversations and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Betty talk. Betty and Jughead...talk. Talking happens and more issues arise, but maybe they're moving in the right direction.
> 
> This story is almost nearly over...but I'll keep you updated on my next one!! Thank you so much for all the comments and the love! It makes ALL the difference! XOXO
> 
> You can always come find me on tumblr @girlnextdoorhitchcockblonde <3
> 
> Unbetta'd, please forgive mistakes and lack of secsy tiems.

Betty’s face was neutral and her posture stiff, she swallowed thickly and nodded just once, her hands on her lap, grabbing onto the hem of her shirt in an attempt to seem calm and collected even though she was terrified of what would happen.

“I know you and Jughead are hooking up,” She said crudely with a mocking lifted eyebrow as if daring Betty to deny it, Betty said nothing, didn’t move and barely breathed. She wanted to yell that she was wrong, that they’d stopped, that they were only friends, that it wouldn’t happen again and that she was _sorry_. The problem was simple: She wasn’t.

“Who told you that?” It wasn’t a denial but it wasn’t an admission either.

“You told Veronica who told Cheryl who told me. Your friends aren’t very loyal, Cooper. You should reconsider who you hang out with.” She was so obviously mocking her, saying things she knew the Northsiders said about the Southside, that were bad company, that they were dangerous and could hurt, but Betty knew that right then Toni had a point, the Serpents might be a gang, but they were loyal to a fault.

“I want you to stay away from him for good. I don’t want you near him, texting him, or so much as thinking about him. What you’re doing is so fucked up.” Anger and venom dripped from her tone, as if there was nothing more she would like than to hurt Betty then, but that only ignited Betty’s fire.

“Right or wrong, it took the two of us to do it, Toni. I might have been part of it, but I’m not the one who cheated. I will talk to whomever I please. Now leave the office.”

Toni’s nostrils flared and she audibly took a deep breath to calm down, “Cheated? Fucking cheated? You had dumped him when I kissed him. He never cheated on you! You should know that more than anyone, Jughead wouldn’t do to you what you’re doing to him.”

“And what’s that, exactly? Giving him something you clearly can’t? Or else he wouldn’t be looking for it from me!” Betty slammed her open palms on the desk, terrified but even twice as angry as she was scared, nobody would take away her best friend, not even this pink-haired monster in front of her.

“You’re using him!” She yelled, hand moving up, “You’re making him think he has a chance and you’re using him for some twisted good girl bad guy fantasy of yours and it’s killing him. He’s always distracted, he’s always looking around to see if you’re close by, you’re manipulative little bitch, you know that, Cooper? You get him to get you off and send him on his way to suffer and pine!”

“Using him? Maybe if you gave him half the things I do he wouldn’t be cheating on you but that’s not my problem. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. Get out.” Betty stood, eyes still trained on Toni’s absolute wrath and fury clear in them, a flash of the fear she’d seen in Cheryl’s eyes all those months ago in her bedroom coming to mind. Betty wasn’t Betty then, she was someone else, someone stronger and bigger, someone who wouldn’t allow anyone, not even Toni to get in her way.

“What the _fuck_ are you talking about Cooper? If you left this damn office once in a fucking while you’d know I’m very happily fucking Cheryl. I’m not here to pee on your man and claim him, he’s more like a little sister to me…and my boss. I’m here to let you know that this stupid little arrangement is fucked up because you might not give a shit but he sure as hell does and let me clear,” She stood then, matching Betty’s height and leaned forward until their breaths mingled, “If I find out that you fucked him over again, that you _hurt_ him, I will not hesitate to scalp you my damn self. He’s one of us, we protect each other and you’re a threat I’m not going to let pass just because you have blonde hair and perky tits. Watch yourself or I’ll make sure you feel every bit of hurt you made him feel.”

“ _He_ dumped _me_ , remember?” It was all she could come up with, feeling defeated and confused but not stepping down even for a second.

“No, Strawberry Shortcake, he didn’t. He protected you because you’re too good for him. At least that’s what he thinks because you’re worth less than the mud under my boot.”

Pain flashed in Betty’s eyes and Toni must have seen it because her brows furrowed and stood silently for too long for the silence to be comfortable before speaking again. “You had no idea, did you?”

“I was just grabbing whatever I could hold on to.” She whispered, looking down at the desk and plopping back on her chair, all fight having left her, all energy and anger gone and confusion settling in. “He still likes me?”

“Fuck you two are idiots. You deserve each other.” She huffed, throwing her arms in the air and headed to the door but then she stopped and looked back, “He might love you, but I sure as fuck don’t. The threat stands.” And with that and a toss of her hair, she was gone and Betty was left in the musky room feeling confused, dizzy and nauseous.

Betty hears something, a noise, but it doesn’t register, her thoughts too loud in her head. It isn’t until she hears it again five minutes later that she realizes it’s a bell and that she’s late for class. She runs to class, apologizes profusely to an uncaring teacher and takes her seat.

“You okay?” –J

The text comes as soon as she’s sitting down and she looks at Jughead a row to her right and two seats forward looking back at her with concern clear in his eyes. She can’t muster up a smile but gives him a tiny nod. Suddenly needing some sort of explanation, some semblance of sanity, she doesn’t text back.

Betty grabbed her phone and went through all the texts Jughead had sent her in the few days she had avoided him. They ranged from “Is everything okay?” to ‘Please reply’ and a million other things but it was the last text before JB’s birthday that caught her attention,

“Please, Juliet. I miss you.” –J

Betty rubbed her face, put the phone in her pocket and headed out of class with the excuse that she wasn’t feeling well. She went to the restroom first. Dabbed her face with a wet towel with great care to keep her makeup mostly intact and fixing what had been affected. She could probably go home, but if Alice was there she’d never hear the end of it, the locker rooms were taken and she found herself, yet once more heading to the Blue and Gold. This time, she didn’t sit at her desk, she couldn’t sit idly, instead, she started moving furniture and cleaning with Clorox wipes and just keeping busy, her phone burning a hole in her pocket, demanding attention.

The bell was about to ring when she texted him, “Can I see you?” –B

They had been perfectly friendly since their decision to go back to being just friends, but they hadn’t exactly been as close as they had been in previous days, texting about everything and anything and feeling like nothing at all had changed.

She didn’t get an answer and she was moving towards the door with a sigh, ready for the day to be over when the door opened with a bang. Jughead came in frenzied and as soon as he spotted her by the book shelf he took long strides, pulling her pastel sweater until they were flushed together and crashed their lips in a fervent kiss that took her breath away. Betty kissed him back, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

He picked up and moved her so she was sitting on the desk, one hand on her lower back and the other between her shoulder blades pulling her flush against him and she wrapped her legs around him with a whimper. “Jug…” She sighed against his lips when she pulled away for a breath, which he took as a sign to kiss down her neck only pulling back with dark eyes when the bell rang again marking the beginning of their next class, forcing them apart.

There was still a lot to talk about, a lot to figure out, but one thing was for certain, she missed him, too. “I thought we were just friends.” She whispered, still close to his lips.

“I wasn’t doing well with that deal.” He kissed her forehead, “What the fuck did she tell you?” he asked breathily, placing their foreheads to rest together, arms still tightly around one another.

“That you’re not with her.” She whispered, her cheeks pink, ashamed that she had assumed the worst.

“Of course I’m not with her, Betty, we’ve been…Oh my god, is that what you think of me?” He stepped away from her, studying her face, trying to find anything that told him she didn’t, but he found nothing there.

“I don’t know, I guess I thought maybe the Serpents had-“

“What? Changed me? In a few fucking months? I still have morals, Betty, believe it or not. I’m not some cheater, I thought you knew that!”

“I did-I do! Jug, I’m sorry, it’s just…Look at her!”

“I have, what about her?”

“She’s like _them_. She’s interesting and sexy and she wears those _shorts_ and you don’t feel like you need to protect her and maybe it makes more sense that you’d like someone who looks…not plain, someone who doesn’t order vanilla or strawberry milkshakes.”

“Plain? Betty, _fuck_.” He took two steps towards her again, his hands on her waist, the touch light, no commitment in it but unable to stay away when he needed to protect her from her own haunting thoughts. “There’s nobody sexier than you. You’re anything but plain, are you serious? Think about what we’ve done! You’re so beautiful, Betty.” One of his hands had moved to her cheek and moved up to smooth a few hairs that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

She just shrugged in response. “So now what?”

He sighed, wanting so badly to kiss her pout away, but he didn’t, he had to think about this about what it meant to be with someone who had all but admitted that she expected him to be a cheater and a liar, “Now…I have things to think about, Betts. I’ll text you.”

He left her sitting there, feeling guilty and letting herself wallow in the guilt, knowing she deserved it, that this time she’d been the one to make all the bad choices. There was a part of her heart that didn’t hurt as much as the others, the one telling her she had gotten exactly what she deserved.

Betty went the rest of her day quietly, smiling and waving innocently as she always did and avoiding home when she got out, telling Alice she’d be at the library. Instead she headed to their tree house and hugged her knees to her chest, thinking about them, about the fact that she’d never be a good friend to him every again, she was too jealous of other girls around him, too happy to have him nearby, too hungry for his lips, too…in love.


	8. Back Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is sure it's all over, but Jughead may have other plans.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please excuse the errors. Find me on tumblr @girlnextdoorhitchcockblonde
> 
> (P.S. Posted two chapters today!)

The radio silence went on for a few days. Both Juhead and Betty avoided each other, looked down while they walked and spent lunch in their respective tables, pretending everything was fine, even as everyone around them rolled their eyes and huffed in annoyance at the fact that clearly nothing was fine. Jughead told himself he needed time to think and figure out what it meant that Betty had accepted him as a cheater and liar. Betty told herself Jughead had asked for time and the worse thing she could do was force him to interact. Both of them hoped the other would take the first step to break the silence.

Betty was a mess, she was exhausted, unable to sleep or rest at all, anxious day and night, unable to do any Vixen routine properly and missing grammar mistakes on Blue and Gold articles. She was constantly looking at her phone for that text he’d promised to send that had never come in. What Betty didn’t know was that Jughead wasn’t doing any better. 

He spent all week splashing cold water on himself, reading and thinking, writing and thinking, breaking things and thinking…his thoughts were always about her and what this week was meant to be for them. He told himself he hadn’t made a choice yet, that he didn’t know what he wanted, but he did know deep down that the choice had been made the moment he’d left the Blue and Gold.

On Friday, when the bell rang, Betty was taking everything from the locker when Jughead approached her from behind, a hand hovering over her hip, but not touching her. “See you tomorrow?” His voice was low and lips close enough to her ear for his cock to twitch at the smell of her, the heat from her body attacking him in waves.

Betty nearly jumped out of her skin, but immediately relaxed when her brain registered it was him and she turned to look at him. “What are you talking about, Jughead?” She asked, sounding tired and shockingly, looking tired as well, the bags under her eyes rivaling his even through the make up.

He studied her face slowly, his heart breaking at the sight of how unwell she was and how perfectly made up she seemed, he always did like her best when she was imperfect. “Your parents leave town today, don’t they?” he lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah, so what? You haven’t talked to me in days and now you’re propositioning me? Look, Jug…maybe this was all a terrible idea. Let’s not kid ourselves, okay? When things are done they’re done. We lost. End of story.” She didn’t know where this came from, this feeling that she had lost, that it was time to give up fighting for something that would never be, even after days of praying it would. She turned to leave but he reached out for her arm and she turned, getting lost in his eyes and trying to pretend she wasn’t at all interested in his arms wrapping around her again, his lips against hers, his hair between her fingers.

“Okay. Then come over mine tonight? Just…movies and popcorn.” He seemed so hopeful, that Betty in all her sweetness was unable to deny him even knowing she should.

“Okay. I’ll be there around seven, is that okay?” She tried to smile but it fell flat and empty, she already knew it would be a hard night, to be close to him and all those feelings she wished she could squash for good, she sighed but told herself this was it. This was good bye to whatever it was they had been doing.

“I’ll see you then.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek leaving her standing there unsure of when she’d become so tangled up in bad decisions.

Jughead left looking back at her like she was the scariest thing he’d ever encountered, and she was. If he went through with this, he’d be lost, he would never reach the surface and he would drown in his own heart break and he fucking deserved it. At least he thought so. Jug got home at record speeds; what if this was a terrible idea? What if this was the worst thing he could do? What if he ruined it all?

He ran around like a chicken with it’s head cut off doing research he didn’t think he needed, and rearranging the trailer to make it less…like FP lived there. He would freak out but then he’d think of her walking by or winking after sending a dirty text and he’d be putty all over again, going right back to running around to get it all ready for Betty.

If things ended the way he hoped, he wanted to make sure her first time was everything it should be. 

Betty tried to smile the whole walk home but somehow it felt like the world was crumbling rather than rebuilding. For the first time since talking to the pink haired she-demon, Betty wondered if should have felt happy that he hadn’t been with Toni? Shouldn’t he be happy that she still wanted him regardless? But ultimately, what she wondered about most was that by assuming Jughead had been cheating she had become a cheater and she hadn’t stepped away from the situation. He deserved better and for the first time in her life, Betty wondered if she was a self-serving bad person as Toni had said she was.

Once home, she showered, left her hair down and looked around her room for at least an hour trying to figure out what friends wore to watch a movie together, unable to remember what it was she wore before this whole mess had started and settling for a sweet and modest sundress and minimal makeup. The closer to meeting with him it got, the more nervous she was, she had just grabbed her phone to cancel when she received a text.

“See you soon, Juliet. Got your favorite movie on VHS!” –J

“OH MAN! Forgot to get a VCR! ;)” -J

She couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head, rethinking canceling, this could be fun, this could be going back to that beginning they had discussed and failed at finding.

“Can’t wait to hold the tape up to the window in hopes to see the images! My parents already left, I’ll be there as soon as I finish the cupcakes.” –B

“I ordered us Pop’s, should be delivered in the next thirty minutes.” –J

Betty smiled and shrugged, it was odd, usually it was an unspoken agreement, Jughead was in charge of the entertainment and Betty the food. She didn’t mind, there was never too much food around Jughead anyway.

At seven on the dot betty was knocking on the door of the trailer, what came after was a bang, a crash, several curse words and then, the door flew open. Jughead Jones, wearing an apron, sans-beanie, in a button down with the sleeves rolled up and pants stood holding the door with one hand, a ladle with the other and had flour on his cheek. Betty was laughing. “Don’t drop anything!” She was saying when she saw him and her laughter died down, her stomach flipped and she was sure she blushed the brightest red she ever had without being naked.

“Are you cooking, Juggie? I thought…you ordered Pop’s.” betty questioned, her basket of cupcakes and sandwiches hanging from the crook of her arm.

“I did. In case I burn the food I’m cooking. Come in! Set that down, looks heavy.” He held the door with his foot to grab the basket and put it on the counter before running around to the small stove to turn something that looked suspiciously like something fried or breaded or simply weird, which was not unlikely.

“Thank you.” She smiled and closed the door behind her moving to the kitchen to watch as he moved making more of a mess than a meal. “What are you making?”

“Is it that bad that you can’t tell?!” He asked bewildered, “It’s supposed to be chicken parm. I know you like it and - ” He didn’t finish, they both knew the end of that ‘and Alice doesn’t allow it.’

“OH! That’s so sweet! Thank you.” She beamed, “Now get out of the kitchen before you set it all on fire.” She laughed and bumped him with her hip easily taking over and tasting all the parts; the sauce, checking the chicken, adding seasonings and turning around to find what she needed with expert ease. Meanwhile, Jughead, unable to pinpoint when exactly he’d been moved away from the food was rubbing his neck raw.

“I wanted to cook for you.” He said sheepishly.

“You did! And it’s delicious, by the way!” She nodded happily,

“You’re making it, Bets!” He chuckled, shaking his head.

“Nonsense, I just moved some things around, I’m ready for plates actually.” She smiled warmly and he looked at her with all the pride of a child who had managed to color between the lines for the first time. He handed her mismatched plates she had once told him she was jealous of, hating her perfectly manicured and curated home full of untouchable objects. The plates looked beautiful and Jughead set them down on a coffee table by the couch along with already set cups, orange juice and bread. “It smells amazing!” She couldn’t stop smiling as she sat on the couch next to him.

“You made it smell like that! I would have burned it and spoiled it at the same time.” He pouted and sat next to her. “Thank you.” He kissed her temple and dug into the food.

They ate silently for a while, their arms brushing against one another’s in the tight space. Betty looked at him while she chewed and he looked back at her while she cut, like they were playing a game of who caught who first even though they were both highly aware of one another.

“How did you know she had talked to me?” Betty asked out of the blue when the silence became too suffocating.

“She’s never gone during lunch. I figured she was hooking up with Cheryl, but Cheryl talking to Veronica, so I figured she was up to something, I just didn’t know what and then you didn’t text me back in class and I just…”

“You were Nancy Drew for a minute?”

He chuckled at that, “Yeah, I guess I was.”

They laughed in unison, their eyes meeting for the first time in too long and they each got lost in the other, unable to look away until with a loud breath Betty managed it. “Well, you’re a great Nancy Drew.” She nodded at her plate and put another small piece of chicken in her mouth with an appreciative hum.

“Bets…”

“I’m sorry.” She interrupted and turned her body, putting one leg on the couch so her back was against the armrest and her knee against the backrest. She had to face him for this. “I’m really sorry. I know you’re not a cheater or liar. I know you’re a good person. I do. I just thought it would be easier to…well, to do what we did knowing you didn’t love me if I had a real reason you didn’t love me and loving someone else, that’s a great reason.” She tried to explain her horribly twisted thought process.

“Bets…”

“And I didn’t mean to string you along or hurt you or upset you. Not ever. I only ever try to protect you, and when you said that you wanted it to stick I thought, I thought you were done with me. That you finally got sick of it. Sick of the black hood’s obsession with me, sick of the fact that I was on the north side, sick of my mother walking in on us kissing, sick of my busy schedule with all the extra curriculars, sick of having to take care of me, sick kissing my palms when I can’t stop myself, sick of me being…me and not Toni or Veronica or Cheryl. Those girls are sexy and strong and they’re loud and they fight and they take care of themselves and I-“

“Order strawberry and vanilla milkshakes?”

“Yeah, so I mean…I mean, I get that you didn’t, that you don’t love me anymore.” She sighed. “And it’s okay.”

“Hold that thought.” He said and got up walking to the fridge and bringing over two cups.

At first, Betty was upset that he focused on food rather than her apology perhaps it wasn’t enough and she would have to apologize for a hundred years, but that was okay with her, whatever it took. That was until he slid one of the cups to her and she realized it was a Pop’s milkshake. “Thank you.” She smiled and took a polite sip, vanilla. He did the same and then took her drink and gave him his, with a shrug she took another sip. Strawberry. “These two go well together, don’t you think?”

It was so silly, such a small way to show something so much bigger. Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded silently, unable to speak without her voice breaking. “Yeah, I think so too.” He went on. “Now, I really think you should reconsider your career choices, Bets because you assumed I was with Toni, and now you’re assuming something that really wont do. Not anymore.”

Betty felt a chill take over her body, maybe this was it, maybe she ad said something else to break their friendship forever, she felt like she’d been stumping on eggshells recently, saying nothing right.

“You’re assuming,” Jughead said with another long slurp of the milkshake, “that I don’t love you.”

Jughead’s heart had been hammering so loudly that he couldn’t hear much other than the thumping and buzzing of blood in his ears. He felt a little sick and a little dizzy and so, he had tried taking another long sip of the frozen liquid in hopes it would quite literally cool and slow him down. It didn’t help, when the words came out, though, he peaked up at her and watched in slow motion as her face went from absolute terror and fear to surprise, amazement, anger at having been toyed with and then a smile. It formed slowly, it was questioning, begging to hear it again, so he turned to face her fully, grabbed her hands, kissed them, making a point, he would never tire of it or of her.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

“Jughead Jones,” She managed through a choked chuckle through tears, remembering the words so well, just as they’d been spoken before they broke, “I love you.”

And just like that, they were kissing.


	9. Not Friends Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the smut that should have been included in the last chapter is here! 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please excuse the error. 
> 
> Next Chapter is the last chapter, y'all!! Thank you for having stuck around with me through this story! What a great experience it has been! My next story is on the works and will be posted soon!!!

The kiss is tentative at first, as if they’re testing the waters of something new and yet so familiar. Their lips fit together with practiced ease and Betty thinks nobody else’s lips would ever feel like this against hers. He’s warm and careful his hands on each side of her neck, his fingers moving up her cheeks, she thinks she’s burning from the inside and for the first time since the break up she feels the emptiness begin to fill. Betty doesn’t know what they’re doing, what will happen next, and though the prospect of doing something without carefully thinking it through and weighing the possible outcomes terrifies her usually, this time, it’s exciting, it feels like jumping into an abyss in a squirrel suit, she thinks, relying on the suit to hold her up, but maneuvering it all herself.

 

Jughead does his best to hold back, to kiss her slowly and indulge her with soft, careful lips on lips. His hands stay clear from where they want to be, but they shake with the effort and she makes it ever more difficult when he parts his lips slowly only to slot them with hers more closely and she uses the moment to tease his bottom lip with her tongue. He decides right then that she would be the death of him, and that he would welcome said death more than he has ever welcomed anything else in his life. It small, lost in the kiss and barely audible above their breathing but Betty whimpers and that undoes him completely, one hand letting go of her neck to move to her waist and pull her body flush against him. She doesn’t hesitate, her body reacting without her, her legs parting and hands tangling in his hair to pull him on top of her without letting ho of his lips, but then he pulls away and she opens her eyes in search of what had happened, what she’d done wrong.

 

“Bets…” His voice is low and gravely and his adam’s apple bobs when he swallows, looking at her practically laying down in her pretty sundress, lips swollen, eyes bright, he’s about to lose his nerve but then her tongue sticks out to lick her lips, as if checking just how swollen they are and just that, a flick of her tongue drive him forward. He scoops her up bridal style in a move so smooth she wonders if he’s done it before and when he takes the few steps to his bedroom she realizes there were rose petals on the floor, a small path he’d created for her and she hadn’t even noticed. She looks around the room as he sets her down on the bed carefully, feeling too self aware, too nervous as she studies everything around them, the lit candles, the soft aroma, the flowers in a vase on the corner, it was all he could manage with such little time, but he wondered if it was enough.

Betty studied their surroundings, mouth opening and closing unable to get a word out until her eyes fell on him, standing at the edge of the bed, studying her and her heart hurt with the most lovely ache, “Jug…is this for me?” It was a stupid question, she knew the answer already and extended her hand before he even replied, asking him silently to join her.

 

“It’s for both of us.” He shrugged, and at that moment Betty realized that not only had she thought Jughead had been dating Toni, but that she had been sure they had done all sorts of physical things, and now she wondered if they had done anything at all more than kiss. She didn’t ask. It didn’t matter.

 

“Let me give you something, too.” She whispered and slowly lowered the side zipper on her white and yellow sundress and pulled it off over her head letting it drop besides them. Jughead gasped, his hands moving over her body but not touching her, he had seen her in sexy and lacey underwear before, but nothing at all like this. It was innocent and sexy as hell, opaque right where needed be but see-through everywhere else.

 

The bra, a pretty tan and lace with embroidered baby pink polka dots and the smallest daintiest of bows made of tiny pearls right on the center, pushed her breasts up making them look fuller than they already were and that alone made his pants too tight, but then his eyes kept taking in her body, her soft skin, beautiful, feminine curves, toned from cheerleading but so soft and inviting. He stared at her panties for too long, he thought, they matched the bra perfectly, innocent in their cotton-lace combination with embroidery and matching tiny bow but it wasn’t that that claimed his attention, no…it was the deep, dark wet spot right at the center and he swore he could see it getting darker while he stared.

 

“Juggie?” She sounded a little self-conscious and that was more than enough to pull him from his musings, why look when he could touch? He leaned over her, covering her body with his dressed one and kissed her fervently, no longer did he feel like being careful, he wanted to touch her taste her, she had created a monster, made him addicted to her, obsess over all the ways he wanted her during their little game and now with research and something else throbbing under his belt he was ready to do just that if she wanted him to.

 

Betty pulled away from his lips to breathe but he didn’t pause, his lips now moved from her earlobe down her jaw and neck and she let her head fall back with a sigh-turned moan that made his hips move down and against hers. She could feel him hard and hot under the fabric of his pants and as unable as she was unwilling to stop herself, she started pulling on his shirt until it was on the floor, only hindering the trail his lips had been making towards her breasts by a few seconds. He kissed all of her, taking his time with each nipple, biting and rolling them between his teeth and tongue, suckling on them, pulling every sound he loved from her.

 

“Pants. Off.” She managed, opening her eyes only slightly, ready to beg if she had to, but it seemed she didn’t, he threw the belt to the side so quickly it hit some sort of metal surface with a loud clang, but neither of them checked or cared, he fumbled with his pants until they were off, kicked to the foot of the bed somewhere, and Betty couldn’t help but stare down his body to his very hard member. The thought that he’d been kissing with no underwear on turned her on even more for some reason and she began to sit up, desperate to take care of him, wanting to taste him as she had done in the tree house, for how much Veronica complained the act itself was disgusting, Betty had really, really liked having him in her mouth, tasting him, making him moan her name over and over again.

 

“Don’t you dare, I’m not done.” He said pushing her back and she actually let a whine fall from her making him chuckle. He moved up her body, caging her between his arms whispered in her ear, letting his hard on brush against her purposefully, making her legs fall even further apart in quiet invitation, she wanted to feel him, needed to.

 

“I want to make you beg, Bets, and then when you beg pretty enough, I want to make you cum. And when you’re done, catching your breath, trying to put yourself back together,” He moved his hips slightly so his erection slotted between her lips over her pretty panties, “Then I want to make love to you. Can I do that, Betty?”

 

If she were honest, Jughead could have asked her to eat a hamburger off of her in that tone and she would have agreed. She nodded her head, the movement choppy, her lips open and chest moving up and down quickly with each breath. “Say it.” He encouraged and she swallowed thickly, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to get her mind to work in tangent with her mouth.

 

“Please make love to me, Juggie.” She asked, eyes wide, voice small. Her hips moved up against him looking for any kind of relief and he chuckled, kissing her and starting to move against her quickly, then slow, feeling her wetness through the fabric of her panties. He wanted them off, of course, but not yet. He moved against her only until her skin had a healthy sheen and her hair was starting to look ruffled, then he stopped and moved down her body again, biting the top of one breast hard enough to leave a mark, sucking the other nipple into his mouth and sucking on it until she cried out in pleasure and then kept moving down, down, down until his lips were over that bow. He kissed it, then kissed the very top edge of the wet spot.

 

“Is this for me, Betty?” His voice was so gruff and deep that her hips moved up on their own accord, his hands moving down to hold her in place.

 

“Please, Juggie.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Show me how that dream of yours ends.” She says with a sparkle in her eye, still remembering the sexy texts that now seemed a lifetime away. He seems to understand what she means because he doesn’t ask her to keep begging, instead he moved her panties to the side and licks a thick stripe up from her opening to her clit, pointing his tongue at the very end and sucking her clit between his lips humming to make vibrations move all the way up and down her body. She’s trying to move against him, her sighs were gone and replaced with whimpers and moans and then, without warning, he had pushed two fingers inside her and curled them just so. The sound Betty made could only be described as a scream of pleasure. It was loud and he lost the fight when her hips begun moving up towards his mouth and then down onto his fingers, fuck she was the sexiest fucking thing he’d ever seen and his cock was leaking a river onto his duvet.

 

“Please…please Juggie. Please…” It was a string of words that played in repeat for long minutes as he tortured her, moving fast, then slow, flicking his tongue against her clit, then blowing cold air on it making her whole body shake and shiver, his fingers moved in and out one second and scissored the next, he wasn’t letting her catch her breath, not for a second. “Please…oh…oh good god, please!” Her hands had moved so one pulled on his hair and the other pulled on her own and he couldn’t stop his hips from moving slightly against the bed seeking some sort of friction. “Kiss me, oh, god, please kiss me.” She begged, pulling on his hair, seemingly uncaring where his mouth had been and how she had been steadily leaking pleasure into it.

 

He didn’t take his fingers out of her but he did climb her body and gave her what she asked for, kissing messily and curling her fingers just so, his thumb pressing on her clit with just enough force for it to hurt a little and pain was good, she managed to think before her whole body stilled and tightened, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she came tight and fast and hard around his fingers. She didn’t make a sound but felt every part of her throbbing and with his fingers still inside her and her so tight that he could barely move them it was her time to whisper in her ear. “Make love to me. Now.”

 

He didn’t stop to think, and only waited long enough for his fingers to be freed from her before he undid her bra quickly and disposed of it moving to do the same with her panties afterwards and aligning himself with her opening and looking down at her bright green eyes full of curiosity. “You’re sure?” He asked, wanting to know that she really, really wanted it, and she answered sweetly.

 

“Please Juggie, I need you. I love you.”

 

That was enough for him, he pushed inside her slowly, both of them holding their breaths and shutting their eyes tightly until he was completely inside her. He laced both with hands with hers while she let out the shaky breath slowly and looked up at him, eyes a little wide, mouth agape.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful, Betty.” He managed, though it sounded strangled as he tried not to move into the impossibly tight, impossibly hot, impossibly wet pussy, wanting her to be able to adjust as per his research. “Are you okay?”

 

Betty nodded, bit her lip, and even through her flushed skin he could see her blush. “You’re so big.”

 

He chuckled at how amazed she sounded having seen him in his full glory before, but the chuckle made him shake inside her and they both moaned. “M-Move…move. I want to feel you.”

 

And he did. He was slow and careful at first as their kiss had been, wanting to be sure he wouldn’t hurt her and reminding her in whispers he would stop if she asked to which she responded only with “don’t you dare stop.” Her legs wrapped around him and tightened, and then, “Juggie…faster… _harder_.”

 

That enough for him to throw careful out the window. He moved in and out of her as she’d asked, hard and fast and she was panting, her hold tightening in his and her body moving along with his until he moved in an angle he hadn’t before and that sound came out of her again, that scream of pure white unadulterated pleasure. She was shaking with it then, and encouraged, Jughead kept going in that direction, her reactions getting louder and less controlled as he moved more and more to her liking.

 

Later, when they lie together, naked, holding each other under the sheets, they both think that maybe their first time should have been awkward, full of questioning movements and doubts, that they should have been nervous and stopped a hundred times to ask if the other was okay, but it hadn’t been anything like that. It had all been easy, like they knew each other’s bodies, like they were meant to fit together.

 

Right now, though, neither thought much of anything other, instead, letting their moans and groans fill the air and their hands, now no longer lace with each other’s travel down bodies, touching and scratching and _marking_. Betty bit his shoulder, Jughead pulled her hair, Betty panted his name, Jughead kissed her, and Betty kissed him back. It was passionate and needy and almost a physical way for each to remind the other of their love.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you…” Jughead said to her with each thrust, getting closer and trying to hold out for her.

 

“Jugie…J-Jug…” She bit her lips and licked then and then, “I want you to cum inside me. Please.” She begged and the breathy tone of her voice along with the words took him over the edge. No sooner had he lost control that she did the same, tightening impossibly around him and milking every last drop from him with a loud groan, her nails digging into his back.

 

He crashed on top of her, and they kissed lazily until, completely spent he pulled out of her, apologized when she winced and then they laid together, quietly, kissing slowly and just enjoying the time together. “Hi,” She blushed and bit her bottom lip.

 

“Hi.” He smiled at her, his eyes still a little blown, his lips swollen, he looked, she thought, like an Adonis.

 

“I’m completely yours now. Forever.”

 

“And I’m yours.” He answered, knowing in his heart of hearts that this was her way of asking if they had both gone into this virgins, and they had. “Bets, I know it might not be the best time, but…do I need to get you the day after pill?” Jughead hadn’t been thinking straight when she’d asked him to make love to her. He had condoms in his drawer, and yet, here they lay, not having used one, two otherwise smart people making a stupid mistake.

 

Betty shook her head and blushed. “My mom put me on birth control when Polly got pregnant. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She had been so embarrassed by it, thinking it might make her seem easy that she was doings she really wasn’t.

 

“It’s your body, Betts. You don’t owe me that information.” He kissed her cheek and she snuggled closer to him, wondering if this meant they were together now.

 

Suddenly and completely out of the blue, Betty shot up and grabbed the duvet, wrapping it around herself and running out of the room.

 

“Betts! Betty! What the hell? Are you okay? Betty!” Jughead started getting up when she came back in with the shakes, getting back in and putting them down on the nightstand. Grabbing one full strawful clogging the end she giggled, looking at him mischievously and dropped a single cold drop of milkshake on his chest.

 

“Hey! What the…” He started to complain, but with her eyes on his, she lowered her head and licked it, letting another drop fall slightly lower and doing the same. The straw was empty as she reached his happy trail, so, she just licked him, handing him the straw to put aside and threw the duvet over the whole bed, staying under it where he couldn’t see her and bit his inner thigh. It took no time at all for his libido to kick in again and she took full advantage, taking him into her mouth as he got hard and started bobbing her head.

 

They spent the whole night exploring each other in every way possible.


	10. The Beginning of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Betty and Jughead readjust their lives around each other for their very own happily ever after, or at least, they think so. Pt. 2 Coming Soon!
> 
> To the Readers:  
> Thank you so much for sticking around with me for this story. It was my first ever posted multichapter and it has been amazing to get readers and commenters. I sincerely thought nobody would find it, read it, or care but OH BOY, am I glad to have been wrong. You guys are amazing and the greatest. You have given me a reason to push myself to start writing again at a time of my life that is making it increasingly harder to do much of anything. I can't thank you enough. 
> 
> To those of you who commented, you're my favorite people in the world, there's no bigger compliment than being shown that someone enjoyed the story enough to leave lines behind for me. It makes ALL the difference, and I promise to continue replying to each and every comment in the stories to come. 
> 
> I love you all! See you soon!
> 
> P.S. Keep an eye out for "A Better Place" SUPER SOON!

Jughead and Betty had spent the whole weekend together in her house. Alice and Hal being gone was the best thing that could possibly have happened because they were…well, exploring each other on every surface the house had. Their weekend had been filled with admissions of love and happy little touches interrupted only by breaks for food and needed conversations. They made it a point to ignore their phones with the exception of Alice’s phone calls so she didn’t decide to show up sooner than expected and just enjoyed one another before the world became a factor in their lives again.

 

That had been two months ago now and a lot had changed since. The first day they’d ridden to school together late enough for people to see them, they swore the whole school has exhaled a breath they’d been holding. It just felt right, and even though eyes followed them everywhere, Betty never let go of Jughead’s hand and Jughead never stopped glaring at the people who looked at her with anything other than a polite smile. It was almost as if their being together helped tether the north and the southside together, fights didn’t erupt as often and integration seemed to be starting with a trickle, small but steady.

 

One thing hadn’t changed at all, though, their game. The stakes were higher than ever now, and the challenge continued full force between them with looks between classes that spoke of his promises of alone time, her nails moving up and down the inside of his thighs during lunch, he would smirk, she would melt, she would idly bite her pencil and he’d sit up straight in class, trying not to look, it was a back and forth that never seemed to end or get boring, she would tease and he would tease right back, often hugging her from behind letting her feel his arousal between classes, she still dropped too many things around him having to bend over to get it, and the texts, oh, the texts... The texts were how the next level of their game had begun.

 

***

 

“Couldn’t sleep last night.” –B

 

“Why? Are you okay? Is everything alright?” –J He looked back at her, glad they shared a class but wondering why she hadn’t told him this earlier.

 

“Yeah, I guess…I just missed you. I had a very bad itch and you’re usually the only one to scratch it.” –B she winked at him right as she hit send, his eyes being trained on her with worry while she replied, and he snorted at the text, pretending to have coughed to cover it up.

 

“Want me to cum over tonight?” –J

 

“Maybe. Right now I’m going to go scratch that itch. You don’t think anyone will follow me, do you?” –B

 

Betty got up, putting everything away and headed to the teacher’s desk explaining she had articles for the Blue and Gold to finish and she had already done her reading and coursework for the class. The teacher waved a hand uncaring where she went and with another wink in Jug’s direction, she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed out.

 

“I should go help her, Mr-“

 

“Fine, Mr. Jones. But please don’t be so loud about it, next time approach the desk.” The teacher replied, bored and licking his finger before turning the page. Jughead hurried out of the room and look both way, seeing Betty at the end of the hall turning into the Blue and Gold office.

 

That’s how it had started, but since then it had evolved, getting more and more daring with him going into the girls’ locker room after Vixen practice, where Betty waited for him until all the other vixens left and then showered together, though how clean they got was up for debate. They had nearly been caught in the Blue and Gold behind the bookcase for being too loud, and more than once, she had ridden him there on the ugly plaid couch, completely dressed in her vixen’s uniform, panties pulled to the side. They were insatiable, and spent so much time teasing, that more often than not, the teasing ended up with them tangled up together behind the bleachers, in a closet, abandoned classrooms on the third floor during lunch, the actual library and, of course, the Blue and Gold, if they managed not to ravish each other on school grounds they would ride out of school in a hurry as soon as the bell rang to the trailer or the house, whichever was most likely to be empty.

 

They were in love, and the whole school knew it, but what was more, they knew it. They spent all time they could together, which wasn’t to say there weren’t issues. Toni hated her, Veronica hated him, the Serpents were concerned about Betty taking Jughead away from them, and Betty was worried the serpents would do the same to her. There were fears, nightmares and anxiety, busy schedules, needy and overbearing parents, school, and the regular drama of living in a small town but there was something else now: Communication.

 

There were night long conversations, tangled up with Betty sated and resting on him, her finger idly making circles on his chest about hopes and dreams, fears and even the future, a future they hadn’t even realized they were planning until one day it dawned on Jughead that they had never considered moving away separately, that the conversation had always been to move to New York together to a small apartment close to a deli and the subway where they would have to fight to get their heater fixed. They laughed at all the clichés they wanted to live and the question that loomed in the air was always whether they would do it or whether the Serpents had too strong a hold on him to let go.

 

One thing was for sure, though, whether they made it to New York or not, they had no doubts this time that they would make it, that they were forever. Strings Attached.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic, so I'm SUPER nervous. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, thoughts, opinions, questions, comments or concerns so I know how to improve!! Thank youuuu! <3


End file.
